High requirements with regard to strength and tightness are set for a connection between a thin-walled tube as part of a gas generator housing and a connecting piece arranged thereon. The connection is to have a strength, as far as possible, which corresponds to the bursting strength of the tube. Preferably, the two parts are connected with each other by welding, which is problematical, however, because through the fact that the tube has thin walls, the material structure can be altered in an undesired manner due to too high an input of heat. If a thick connecting piece, which is solid at the connecting end, is welded externally onto a thin-walled tube, it is in fact principally the peripheral wall which is exposed to excessively high stresses during welding. On the other hand, gas generator housing parts can not, unfortunately, have peripheral walls with a high wall thickness, due to the weight requirements.
The invention provides a method of producing a gas generator housing part, in which the tube only has a wall thickness of a maximum 10%, preferably approximately 7% of the external diameter (D) of the tube.